My boyfriend does my makeup tag
by kAtExxx
Summary: Beck and Jade are tagged in the my boyfriend does my makeup tag and Jade is a little critical. Bade rated K just cause. Disclaimer I do not own Victorious.


"Hey babe." Beck said to his girlfriend, Jade West who was sitting at the end of his bed doing her geography homework.

"Yes." Jade replied not looking up at Beck but scribbled out something she wrote and re-wrote it furiously.

"Katie Kenny and Carl Jones tagged us in their my boyfriend does my makeup tag." Beck informed.

"So?" Jade replied and wrote down another answer.

"We have to continue it." Beck ordered. Jade rolled her eyes.

"I already have my make-up done." Jade stated.

"Wash it off then." Beck offered.

"Beck I have homework , later." Jade said in a whiney tone.

"Is the Baba Jade scared?" Beck asked in a baby tone.

"Beck quit it." Jade ordered.

"Did Becky upset the Baba?" Beck asked in the baby voice.

"Beck would you cut the out!" Jade yelled angrily.

"Only if you do the tag video." Beck said in a sing-song voice.

"Fine." Jade said giving in to Beck.

Beck switched on his camcorder and situated himself next to Jade. "You ready?" He asked Jade. Jade nodded and Beck pressed the record button. "I I'm Beck." He greeted to the camcorder.

"I'm Jade." Jade said for herself.

"So we've been tagged in the my boyfriend does my make up tag." Beck informed.

"Yes, thank you Katie and Carl." Jade said sarcastically threw gritted teeth. Beck rolled his eyes at her.

"So first we're going to wipe off the previous makeup." Beck informed the camera. He grabbed one of Jade's makeup wipes and began to wipe off the makeup.

"Wait!" Jade said and pushed his hand away.

"What?" Beck asked.

"I wanna tie my hair up." Jade informed and got off the bed. Beck groaned when Jade tied her hair up it meant she took each colorful extension out individually , put them somewhere 'safe' and finally tied up her hair.

"Are you almost done?" Beck asked almost 15 minutes later.

"Nearly." Jade informed. "Done." She announced and sat back down beside Beck. "Edit that out at the end." Jade told him as he began to wipe the makeup off her face.

"That's a lot of eye makeup." Beck announced after wiping her eyes and the eyeliner smeared all down her cheeks.

"You're doing it wrong." Jade announced.

"How?" Beck asked annoyed. "I'm wiping your face." He protested.

"You're wiping it wrong." Jade mumbled. After as the previous makeup was off Beck pecked Jade's cheek causing her to roll her eyes.

"I've never seen someone so...so pale." Beck announced after examining her face.

"I thought you were going to say something sappy." Jade informed.

"And so beautiful." He finished.

"And there he is folks , Sap O'Dwiar." Jade announced and clapped her hands. Beck chucked lightly and picked up a bottle of foundation and squeezed it into his hands.

"That's not how you do it and that's not my color." Jade informed.

"If it's not your color then why do you have it? And I thought the rules if this said you're not allowed d help." Beck said. Jade grumbled something and Beck smeared the foundation on Jade's face with his hands.

"You know I have brushes for this?" Jade told him.

"Well its already on." Beck said and searched through Jade's makeup bag. "How much eye shadows and eye liners do you need?" Beck questions examining the contents of the makeup bag.

"All of them." Jade replied.

"Whatever." Beck grumbled and took out blusher from the bag.

"Wait time out , when do I ever were blusher?" Jade asked.

"Boyfriend does the makeup tag not girlfriend slags boyfriends choice of makeup." Beck informed.

"At least use a brush." Jade argued. Beck agreed and searched through the bag for a brush and began to apply the blusher.

"I feel like a doll." Jade grumbled.

"And now I'm going to apply eye-shadow." Beck told the camcorder. Jade closed her eyes and Beck began to apply the black eye shadow. Once Jade opens her eyes she glares at Beck. "What'd I do this time?" Beck asked tiredly.

"I don't were the black one I were the grey one. I mean you've only had five years to learn that." Jade criticized.

"What's this?" Beck asked and held up a bottle of liquid eye-liner.

"Eye-liner and I really don't think this is a good idea now." Jade protested.

"Don't be a buzzkill." Beck ordered and picked up an eyeliner pencil and put it on. Jade winced slightly whenever Beck brought the pencil near her causing it to smudge all over the place. "Jade!" Beck said after she kept pulling back.

"Alright are we almost done?" Jade whined getting bored and tired of this.

"Almost now lipstick." Beck said and pushed up a tube of bright red lipstick. Jade gave him a weird look but allowed it. "And done." Beck said and held up a mirror to Jade's face. Jade examined herself her face looked orange since Beck had used the wrong shade of foundation. Her eyes were a mess and weren't fully filled. Her cheeks locked rosy red and her eye's reminded her of raccoons.

"Well once again thanks Katie and Carl , I sure hope nothing happens to you." Jade said faking sweetness.


End file.
